Découverte sur découverte
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Pendant un travail d'école, Shikamaru et Temari découvriront différentes choses.


**Découverte sur découverte**

**Kankuro **(en bas de l'escalier) : On a fini Temari, t'as besoin d'aide pour le grenier?  
**Temari **(dans le grenier) : Non ça va aller.  
**Kankuro **: Alors nous on y va.  
**Temari **: D'accord.  
**Kankuro **: À ce soir.

Cela faisait seulement quinze minutes que ses frères étaient partis, lorsque Temari entendit la sonnette de la porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller de descendre ouvrir. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme à l'air endormit.

**Temari **: Shikamaru?!?  
**Shikamaru **: Euh...t'es en déménagement ou quoi?  
**Temari **: Non dans le ménage...mais...qu'est-ce que...  
**Shikamaru **: T'as oublié qu'on avait un travail de littérature à faire.  
**Temari **: Non, mais...je croyais que c'était demain.  
**Shikamaru **: Je peux pas demain, je te l'ai dit je crois.  
**Temari **: J'étais sûr que c'était aujourd'hui ton tournoi d'échec.  
**Shikamaru **: Et non.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Tout était bien rangé, mais elle, elle était couverte de poussière.

**Temari **: Euh...entre...je vais juste...  
**Shikamaru **: T'avais pas encore fini.  
**Temari **: Je finirai plus tard.  
**Shikamaru **: Je peux attendre que t'es...  
**Temari **: C'est le grenier...je vais en avoir pour plusieurs encore. Je vais aller me changer, je re...  
**Shikamaru **: On peut toujours faire les deux en même temps.  
**Temari **: Faire les deux en même temps? Faut lire et analyser des poèmes.  
**Shikamaru **: Je lis et écris, et toi tu fais ton ménage en me donnant ton opinion.  
**Temari **: Si tu veux.

La jeune femme alla chercher ses livres de littérature dans sa chambre, les donna à son partenaire et ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier du grenier.

**Shikamaru **(arrivé en haut) : Vous ne devez pas faire le ménage très souvent.  
**Temari **: Il n'y a que le grenier que nous faisons qu'une fois par année.  
**Shikamaru **: Et t'as décidé de te sacrifier?  
**Temari **: Non, on a tiré à la courte paille et j'ai perdu.

Elle se dirigea vers le coin gauche de la pièce où le ménage était déjà commencer. Shikamaru se trouva une malle où il s'assit et ouvrit le livre.

**Shikamaru **(regarde la feuille pour le travaille) : Analysez les deux poèmes de Baudelaire suivant : "Le Vampire" et " Le flambeau vivant", deux poèmes sur la femme. Galère...  
**Temari **: Arrête de te plaindre et commence à lire le premier poème.  
**Shikamaru **: D'accord. (soupire) «Le Vampire»

_Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,  
Dans mon cœur plaintif es entrée ;  
Toi qui, forte comme un troupeau  
De démons, vins, folle et parée,_

De mon esprit humilié  
Faire ton lit et ton domaine ;  
– Infâme à qui je suis lié  
Comme le forçat à la chaîne,

Comme au jeu le joueur têtu,  
Comme à la bouteille l'ivrogne,  
Comme aux vermines la charogne  
– Maudite, maudite sois-tu !

J'ai prié le glaive rapide  
De conquérir ma liberté,  
Et j'ai dit au poison perfide  
De secourir ma lâcheté.

Hélas ! le poison et le glaive  
M'ont pris en dédain et m'ont dit :  
"Tu n'es pas digne qu'on t'enlève  
A ton esclavage maudit,

Imbécile ! – de son empire  
Si nos efforts te délivraient,  
Tes baisers ressusciteraient  
Le cadavre de ton vampire !"

**Shikamaru **: On reconnait bien la femme là-dedans.  
**Temari **: C'est bien les hommes de penser ça.  
**Shikamaru **: Ben quoi, les deux premiers vers montrent le sadisme des femmes.

**Temari **: Mais c'est pas du sadisme. Tout se qu'il veut dire c'est que lorsqu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle, ça été douloureux.  
**Shikamaru **: Et les deux vers de la deuxième strophe, il parle du fait qu'elle utilise ses faiblesses pour le manipuler.  
**Temari **(s'approche de Shikamaru) : Et les vers qui commence par "comme" (prend le livre) symbolise le fait qu'il ne peut s'arrêter de l'aimer, montre sa dépense et comment il est soumit à elle. Comme le joueur au jeu et l'ivrogne à la bouteille.  
**Shikamaru **(reprend le livre) : Le vers douze, il l'a maudit et dans la strophe quatre, il veut la tuer.  
**Temari **: Et dans la dernière, il comprend que même s'il l'a tue, elle vivra toujours.  
**Shikamaru **(cherche dans le livre) : Où tu vois ça?  
**Temari **: «Si nos efforts te délivraient / Tes baisers ressusciteraient / Le cadavre de ton vampire» Donc, s'il l'a tuait, le simple souvenir d'elle la referait revivre. Les baisers symbolisent le souvenir et le vampire le fait qu'elle revive, puisqu'un vampire est immortel.  
**Shikamaru **(entrain de noter) : Autre chose sur se poème?

Temari lui reprit le livre et relut le poème.

**Temari **: Non, je crois qu'on a fait le tour.  
**Shikamaru **: J'avais raison.  
**Temari **: Sur quoi?  
**Shikamaru **: Que les femmes sont mauvaises et qu'il faut s'en méfier.  
**Temari **(pousse Shikamaru en bas de la malle) : Le pouvoir de la femme.  
**Shikamaru **: Aïe, mais ça va pas la tête, t'es...(met la main sur un objet) Tien c'est quoi ça?

Le jeune homme se releva et regarda l'objet à la lumière. C'était un vieux cadre plein de poussière. Il souffla dessus. La vitre du cadre était fissurée, mais la photo était toujours bien visible.

**Shikamaru **: Tien, c'est qui sur cette photo?

La jeune femme prit la photo et sourit en la reconnaissant. Sur la photo on pouvait voir trois enfants jouant dans la neige.

**Temari **: Mes frères et moi.  
**Shikamaru **: Vous aviez quel âge?  
**Temari **: Gaara avait 3 ans, Kankuro 5 et moi 6.  
**Shikamaru **: Vous aviez l'air de vous amuser.  
**Temari **(rit) : C'était notre premier hiver blanc. À Suna il ne neige pas. Kankuro et moi construisions un fort, mais Gaara l'a accidentellement détruit en trébuchant. On avait bien rit.  
**Shikamaru **: Ça doit être bien d'avoir des frères ou des sœurs.

**Temari **: Pas tout le temps.  
**Shikamaru **(soupire) : Bon, ils nous restent encore «Le flambeau vivant» à analyser.  
**Temari **(retourne à son ménage) : Lit-moi ça.  
**Shikamaru **:

_Ils marchent devant moi, ces Yeux pleins de lumières,  
Qu'un Ange très-savant a sans doute aimantés ;  
Ils marchent, ces divins frères qui sont mes frères,  
Secouant dans mes yeux leurs feux diamantés._

Me sauvant de tout piège et de tout péché grave,  
Ils conduisent mes pas dans la route du Beau ;  
Ils sont mes serviteurs et je suis leur esclave ;  
Tout mon être obéit à ce vivant flambeau.

Charmants Yeux, vous brillez de la clarté mystique  
Qu'ont les cierges brûlant en plein jour ; le soleil  
Rougit, mais n'éteint pas leur flamme fantastique ;

Ils célèbrent la Mort, vous chantez le Réveil ;  
Vous marchez en chantant le réveil de mon âme,  
Astres dont nul soleil ne peut flétrir la flamme !

**Temari **: Cette fois-ci, la femme est considérée comme bienfaitrice.  
**Shikamaru **: C'est pas parce qu'il la compare plus ou moins au soleil qu'elle est mieux que l'autre.  
**Temari **: Il dit que ses yeux sont plein de lumière et qu'un Ange les a aimantés.  
**Shikamaru **: Et tu vas me dire que ça symbolise la sagesse et la perfection?  
**Temari **: Non c'est toi qui vient de le dire.  
**Shikamaru **: Bon, c'est vrai que le Y de yeux et le A de ange sont en majuscule et que dans le premier vers de la deuxième strophe, il dit qu'elle le sauve du péché. Mais ensuite il dit que ses pieds sont ses serviteurs et qu'il est son esclave.  
**Temari **: Il veut la suivre peut importe les épreuves. Et il fini en parlant de l'«Astres dont nul soleil ne peut flétrir la flamme».  
**Shikamaru **:L'étoile ne s'éteindra jamais.  
**Temari **(le regarde surprise) : T'es poète maintenant?  
**Shikamaru **(rougit un peu) : Une inspiration soudaine.  
**Temari **(lui lançant son torchon) : Tss...arrête de te vanter et vient me donner un coup de main avec cette malle.  
**Shikamaru **: Je suis venu pour faire notre travaille et non pour faire du ménage.  
**Temari **: Toi qui est si macho, montre-moi donc que tu es fort.  
**Shikamaru **(se levant0 : Ce que tu peux être galère.

Il l'aida quant même à déplacer la malle, qu'il n'osa pas avouer plutôt lourde. Lorsqu'ils allaient la déposer, quelque chose tomba de dessous la malle.

**Shikamaru **: Tien qu'est-ce que c'est?

Ils déposèrent la malle, s'assirent dessus et Temari prit la feuille. C'était une feuille qui devait se trouver la depuis longtemps, car elle était tâchée par l'humidité. La jeune femme la déplia tranquillement, de peur de la déchiré.

**Temari **: C'est une lettre.  
**Shikamaru **: Et qu'est-ce qui est écrit?  
**Temari **: Je ne sais pas, c'est écrit dans une autre langue.  
**Shikamaru **: Laisse-moi voir.

La jeune femme lui donna la lettre. Shikamaru la regarda un moment les yeux plissés.

**Shikamaru **: C'est du latin.  
**Temari **: Tu sais lire le latin?  
**Shikamaru **: Mon grand-père m'a apprit les bases et j'ai pris latin en cours complémentaire.  
**Temari **: Et ça dit quoi?  
**Shikamaru **: Je crois que ça dit : «_Je suis désolé ma très chère duchesse, mais je dois partir. Rester ici est devenu beaucoup trop dangereux. Si je reste, votre mari me tuera. Je préfère vous savoir, vous et l'enfant, avec lui en sécurité. Je sais qu'il vous aimera comme je vous aime et qu'avec lui vous ne manquerez de rien.  
Votre bel et tendre serviteur_.»  
**Temari **: Ça ne dit pas qui est la duchesse?  
**Shikamaru **: Non, il n'y a pas de nom.  
**Temari **: Une duchesse amoureuse d'un serviteur...on croirait presque un conte de fée.  
**Shikamaru **(air moqueur) : Depuis quand t'es romantique?  
**Temari **(le frappant) : Baka. Je sais que tu es un macho fini, mais tu dois bien avouer que c'est romantique.  
**Shikamaru **: Selon-moi, ça aurait été plus romantique s'il était resté avec elle.  
**Temari **: Il dit simplement qu'il désir la voir vivre sans difficulté, même si c'est avec un autre homme.  
**Shikamaru **(pensif) : Je me demande si ce duc a su que cet enfant n'était pas le sien.  
**Temari **(se levant) : Aucune idée.  
**Shikamaru **: Cette malle...est-ce que c'est vous qui l'avez acheté?  
**Temari **: Non pourquoi?  
**Shikamaru **: Si c'est tombé de la malle, peut-être bien qu'elle y était cachée.  
**Temari **: Je l'ignore, tout se que je sais, c'est qu'elle appartenait à ma grand-mère.  
**Shikamaru **: Qui sais, peut-être que tu est la descendante de cette duchesse...  
**Temari **: On sait jamais...

Shikamaru se leva à son tour lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

**Kankuro **: On est rentré Temari.  
**Temari **: Mes frères sont rentrés, je dois aller préparé le souper.  
**Shikamaru **: Alors je vais retourner chez moi, sinon ma mère va m'engueuler.

Il allait partir, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il tenait toujours la lettre. Il se retourna vers Temari et lui tendit.

**Shikamaru **: Prend-là, elle ne m'est pas d'une grande utilité.

Avant de descendre l'escalier, Shikamaru s'approcha un peu plus de son amie et se pencha à son oreille.

**Shikamaru **(en latin) : «Tu es magnifique lorsque tu es couverte de poussière»

Il commença à descendre l'escalier, quand elle l'interrompit.

**Temari **: Ça veut dire quoi?  
**Shikamaru **(sans se retourner) : La même chose que le serviteur dit à sa duchesse.

Sur c'est mot, Shikamaru sorti de la maison des Sabaku, laissant une jeune femme bouche bée dans les escalier.


End file.
